1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical elements and light source devices and, more particularly, to a light guide plate and a backlight module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, colorful display devices are popular with cell phones and personal digital products. Various colorful display devices have been developed. Passive display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices adopting thin film transistors (known as “TFT-LCD”), become a main aspect of the display market. However, with development of technology, active display devices, such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have started to reach the display market. Performance of LCD devices, such as color saturation and brightness, etc. therefore needs to be enhanced.
As a passive device, a typical LCD device generally includes a backlight module to illuminate the LCD device. The backlight module is used to convert linear light sources such as cold cathode ray tubes, or point light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), into area light sources having high uniformity and brightness.
If LEDs are introduced as point light sources to the backlight module, the LED is generally only a white LED or a single-color LED. However, this does not meet the requirement for colorful light sources for improving the LCD device.
What is needed, therefore, is a light guide plate and a backlight module for providing better color saturation and brightness.